Divide and Conquer
by FleetFlight
Summary: Hikari moves to Karakura Town after her dad dies. What happens when she is saved from a huge hallow by a certain boy with fiery orange hair? What also happens when she meets our favorite foul-mouthed, sexy blue-haired Espada? Please read to find out! Don't own bleach. My friend made this fanfiction, not me so I can only update when she has the next chapter. Enjoy!IchigoxOCxGrimmjow


Part one: Hikari's StoryChapter One: The New Student

"RING! RING! RING! RI-" I slammed my hand down on the "Snooze" button on my alarm clock, groaning. We had just moved to Karakura town after my father died of mysterious causes in a small town outside of Tokyo where our home was.

Anyway, it is now my first day of going to a new school, Karakura High school. I rolled out of bed and looked at the uniform that I had laid out for myself last night.

I sighed, 'Why do I have to wear a skirt?' I thought, 'What is it with these schools?' I sighed once again and put my uniform on, adding a few accessories to individualize it, a pair of cool looking skull earrings, a choker necklace with twenty-six little metal charms, every other charm was a number one through thirteen and the other thirteen charms were flowers, I have never understood what they meant though, and a pair of black gloves with a white skull on each hand. I had gotten all of these accessories from dad before he had died.

"Hikari!" my mom shouted from downstairs, interrupting my thoughts "Are you up?"

"Yeah mom!" I shouted back, "I'm getting ready!" I put my jacket on and buttoned it up. I looked in my bedroom mirror and ran a brush through my short, spiky, chocolate brown hair. I also looked at my violet eyes. I had always had violet eyes, ever since I was an infant. My father had had violet eyes as well. I opened the door to my new room and stepped into the hallway. I went down the stairs to the kitchen to find my two younger brothers, Kyo and Kiku sitting at the breakfast bar, eating.

"Where's Mom?" I asked feeling a bit irritated and tired.

"Behind you." They said in unison, pointing behind me.

I turned around to see my mother's foot hurtling toward my face.

"HYAH!" she shouted.

My eyes widened, "GAH!" I put my arms up and blocked her kick. I held her foot in place, fuming.

"Mom," I growled, a dark aura seemed to surround me, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU TRY TO TAKE MY HEAD OFF WITH YOUR FOOT!?"

"Mommy wants to teach her little girl how to fight and defend herself," she said cheerfully, "so Mommy is going to teach her little girl all that she knows about fighting."

I sweat dropped, "Um Mom. Do you even know anything about fighting? And besides, I already know how to fight; I was in martial arts for ten years remember?"

"Of course! I know a lot about fighting!" Mom shouted, "Do you think I'm an idiot?"

'Yes.' I thought, 'she didn't even listen to the second part of my sentence, did she?

"No." I said, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"That's right!" Mom said loudly, "I am not an idiot!"

"Umm… mom." Kiku spoke up.

"Yes Kiku?" she said.

"If you two don't stop bickering soon, we are going to be late for school." Kiku said.

"Gyah!" Mom said, "Sorry kids! Oh! Hikari dear."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You will be riding your bicycle to school today; the school is just a few blocks away."

"Alright then." I said, relieved to not have to be stuck in the same car as my crazy mother.

I grabbed my bag and headed out to get my bike. I got on, fixed my skirt and started pedaling down the sidewalk to Karakura High.

~Halfway to Karakura High school~

I turned a corner to see a grotesque sight in front of me with its back turned to me, a huge monster that was a dark gray color with a gaping hole in the center of its torso, or what seemed to be its torso. It turned around to reveal a white mask that looked like a misshapen skull. My eyes widened as I took in the monster's appearance. When it saw me, it roared. Its roar sounded high pitched and distorted. It then charged at me and I closed my eyes but the roaring stopped and there was not a feeling of the monster getting to me at all. I opened my eyes and saw a boy about my age with fiery orange hair, a huge sword, and a black kimono standing in front of me, blocking the monster from getting to me. My eyes widened once more and I blacked out.

~A few minutes later~

"Hey. You gonna wake up or not?" A voice said, I felt something shaking me, "Hey wake up." The voice said again, I started to open my eyes but at first the light was too much for my eyes, I blinked a couple of times and opened my eyes slowly. It was very blurry as I opened my eyes, so all I saw was something with really orange hair above me, but when my vision cleared up, I saw the same boy that saved me from the monster earlier.

"Finally," he said, "you're awake." He helped me sit up and I got the chance to get a good look at him, he was wearing a Karakura High uniform and he had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"The name's Ichigo Kurosaki, I go to Karakura High school." He replied, "What about you? From the looks of your uniform I'd guess that you're a student at Karakura High too, but I've never seen you at school before. So who are you?"

"My name's Hikari Kurohime, I am kinda new around Karakura town. Today is my first day going to Karakura High."

He helped me to stand up and with the first step I tried to take, I stumbled, falling straight into Ichigo's arms.

I blushed furiously, "Sorry."

I looked up at him and saw that he was as red as I was.

"It's fine," he said, looking away, "can you walk the rest of the way?" he asked, "Or do I have to carry you to school?"

"Don't worry about me." I said, blushing even deeper, "I'm fine. Oh and by the way, what was that thing that you were fighting earlier?"

Ichigo froze, eyes widening, "You could see that?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, "that thing was huge. I just turned a corner and there it was."

He was quiet for a moment so I continued, "Ever since my dad died, I have been seeing ghosts as well. I've never seen one of those things before though." I said.

He looked curious, "Really?" he said, "When did your dad die?"

"A couple months ago." I said, "One morning I went downstairs and saw dad being thrown around by something huge. I have no idea what it was, but now that I think about it, it looked kind of like that thing that you were fighting earlier too. What was that thing anyway?" I asked.

He sighed, "That was a hollow."

"A hollow? What's that?" I asked.

"A hollow is a lost soul that has turned evil and starts eating other souls called 'wholes' or regular ghosts." He said.

"Okay," I said, "then what are you?"

"I'm a soul reaper." He said.

"What's a soul reaper?" I asked him.

"I don't know if I'm the right person to tell you that. We're gonna have to get my friend Rukia after school." He said, "Speaking of which. We're gonna be late if we don't hurry."

"Hey Ichigo," I started.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Where's my bike?" I asked him, looking around.

"Well it kinda got destroyed when I was fighting that hollow." He said, scratching the back of his head, smiling sheepishly.

'You're lucky you're cute Ichigo or I would so smack you right now.' I thought.

"Now how are we supposed to get to school?" I said.


End file.
